Breaking An Avenger Will Never Work
by SupernaturalDCS
Summary: When taking control of Stark doesn't work, Loki breaks the broken man by raping him in his favorite room, full of his hero's stuff. How will the team save Stark? Will it all go down to Tony's love for Steve? I don't own Avengers, but i like playing with them, please check this out. Review? Mentions of suicide and rape It is a slash between Tony and Steve


'How are they going do that when they're fighting you?' Loki said and tapped his spear against Tony Stark's heart.

Tony smiled.

'It's supposed to work' Loki explained.

'Oh, no I get it but you can't be sure, probably only works, 4 out of 5 times' Tony remarked.

'Ever the comedian Mr Stark, but I always have a back-up plan, much like yourself. But if I cannot control you, I can just as easily break you, you see I am a master back at Asgard at breaking the broken to a point where they just cannot function'

Tony slowly backed away from Loki, 'breaking the broken?'

'Those comments the charming Captain said to you earlier, they hurt more than you let on. To be looked upon with disgust and disappointment by the one person whose opinions mattered, the one person that your whole life you've been in the shadow of, you see I know exactly how you are feeling right now, I used to feel like you, but I got stronger because I had new people who cared about me, you? You have no-one' Loki said and moved towards Tony who had a look of fear in his eyes. Loki pressed his spear once more to Tony's chest and they moved to a different room.

It was a room Tony hardly ever went in. It was filled with all of his Captain America memorabilia. He turned to Loki 'is this what you call breaking somebody, becau-' Tony was cut of abruptly by Loki shoving him onto his Captain America bed. Loki pulled out Tony's ear piece and placed a hand over his mouth. 'Shush, you'll be broken soon and all your so called friends won't give a damn about you'.

Tony squirmed under Loki's weight, even tried to bite his hand, but Loki was too strong and when Loki pulled at his pants, he started to struggle further and kick. But it was all for nothing as soon Loki had him half naked and tied to his bed.

'Don't scream for help Stark, I've had your computer thing disabled, your friends are currently too busy fighting my army and you, well you're in for a lot of pain' Loki said and removed his hand from Stark's mouth.

'Wh, what are you gonna do?' Tony stuttered, scared.

'I thought you were the genius, philanthropist, billionaire, playboy? Apparently I've been wrongly informed' Loki smiled and his clothes dissolved. Tony gulped, he knew exactly what was about to happen. Frantically he tried to escape the bonds. Loki straddled Stark, coming up close to his ear and whispered 'take away the suit and what are you? Nothing' before ripping of Stark's t-shirt showing his arc reactor. 'Impressive, made with part of the tesseract,' Loki said and stroked it. It glowed, 'hmm, it recognises an Asgardian'.

Tony fought the urge to say something snarky, instead he opted for 'just get it over with already'.

Loki smiled and leant against Tony's body.

'Giving me orders Stark? You should know that I don't like to take orders' Loki smiled and lined himself up with Stark's hole. Smirking at Stark he said 'nice breaking you' before slamming himself into Stark.

Tony's body arched up and he screamed.

'Ah ah, no screaming or it'll be worse' Loki reprimanded, 'such a disappointment, can't even get that right' before slamming into Stark again and again.

Tony's body was on fire, his arc reactor was pulsing bright blue light and he could feel something wet trickle down his leg. Blood. His mind was getting hazy and he wanted to sleep.

Loki slapped Tony's face. 'No sleeping, can't break you when you sleep'

He pulled out of Tony and Tony sighed a sigh of relief, which was short lived as Loki used his spear to turn him over and Loki soon slammed into his ass. Biting down on the sheets to stop him from screaming Stark tried to think of a happy memory.

Funnily enough it was from his childhood, he was about 11 and it was his birthday, he'd been given a Captain America action figure. It was the best present he'd ever received. And his father had been the one to give it him.

Loki pulled out of him and used his spear to put their clothes back on them. He smirked down at Tony who was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth.

'You know no-one has even bothered to ask where Iron Man is, just goes to show no-one cares about you' Loki spat and lifted Tony up.

His eyes were red and hazy, they were full of many emotions, betrayal, disappointment, sorrow and what Loki thought was the best look in an enemy, was tortured, broken look. Loki smiled and chucked the Iron Man out of the window, certain that Tony Stark's Iron Man would attach to him.

He looked over the side of the building and saw the red and gold flying superhero.

Loki smiled.

_ AVENGERSTONY/STARK…..

'Stark, where have you been?' Captain America said to the Iron Man.

Tony hung his head, inside of his mask, his eyes brimmed with tears, 'talking with Loki, he didn't seem to take threats very well'

Thor looked over to the Iron Man. Something was wrong. He maybe a God and not clued in on human emotions but he could tell that the Iron Man was troubled and had been since the confrontation with the Captain.

'Well we could've used you earlier, what with Banner gone' Captain America said.

'Yeah I know, I'm sorry' Tony replied and shot a chitauri down, before it could hurt the Captain.

'Thanks' the Captain replied and fought another one.

The whole group, Natasha, Barton, Thor, Captain America and Iron Man, fought of the chitauri. At that point, Banner showed up.

'I'm always angry' he explained and transformed into the Hulk. Beating up a massive chitauri.

'We need to close the portal' Natasha said.

'I'll give you a boost' Captain America said, and bent his knees, shield up.

Natasha ran and jumped, grabbing hold of a flying chitauri as she went and rode her way up to the top of Stark Towers.

Barton used his bow to stop the chitauri's from getting to close to Natasha and Thor stayed on the ground with the Captain and Iron Man.

'There's a missile headed for Manhattan' Fury's voice crackled into everyone's ear.

'I'm on it' Tony said before anyone could comprehend what Fury had just said. Tony flew towards the missile and attached himself towards it, the only thoughts around his head were 'maybe this way I can prove myself'.

'Stark, it's suicide' Thor said when he told them all his plan to fly into the portal and chuck the missile into it.

'Yeah, I know' Tony responded and flew into the portal, missile attached to his back.

He ached from Loki, but he couldn't bring himself to care, the black oblivion of despair was settling in and with one final push, Tony sent the missile towards what he thought was the chitauri command centre. It certainly looked like it.

Tony's Iron frame shut down and the oxygen was running critically low. He could no longer feel the ache in his body, the dry blood on his legs, he closed his eyes and felt his breathing stop.

Tony Stark started to fall towards the closing portal.

Thor felt it before anybody saw it, Tony Stark was falling to Earth but his Iron Man wasn't slowing down.

'He isn't slowing down' Thor stated and started to swing his hammer around in the hopes that he could catch the Iron Man.

The Hulk jumped onto the side of a building and he jumped up to catch Tony, cradling him to his chest he fell back to the ground, when he landed he chucked Tony of him and stood up.

Thor, Hawkeye, Captain American and Hulk, waited to see the Iron Man that was Tony Stark, sit up and make some inappropriate comment.

But he didn't move.

His arc reactor was dead.

It was Thor that came to his senses first and he ripped the mask off.

What they saw was Stark's face, peaceful and still, his lips tinged blue.

Hulk roared, jolting Stark awake.

He looked up at the heroes surrounding him. And he just stood up, and flew up towards where Natasha was guarding Loki.

2 hours later after Thor had come back from Asgard to live on Earth, the Avengers were at Tony's mansion eating Shawarma.

'Tony' Thor said as Tony stood up from the living room sofa. Tony had not touched the Shawarma.

'Yes'

'Can I talk to you?' Thor said and looked at his fellow heroes who were all engrossed in the Shawarma.

'Sure'

'It's about Loki'

'Oh, okay'

'What did he do to you?'

'Nothing, he just pissed me of'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes I'm sure'

'Stark'

'God dammti Thor, I'm fine, just leave me alone, all of you leave me alone' Tony shouted to the rest of the Avengers who were listening in on the conversation.

Tony stormed out of the room and Thor sat down, 'you're human out bursts of emotion confuse me, there is something wrong with Stark'

Natasha smiled over a Thor 'Tony deals with things in his own way Thor, his ex-girlfriend Pepper, she was killed by a chitauri and he's only just been informed'

'But there is something more, Stark was acting like this since the confrontation between him and the Captain'.

At this Steve looked up, 'do you think this has something to do with what I said to him? Because I take it all back, what he did was very heroic'

'I fear it is more, but to be sure we need to drug Tony' Thor said.

'I could knock him unconscious with a dart' Clint suggested

'Yes, do that, and we'll have to tie him up and administer a truth serum into him' Thor said.

'I'll work on the tying up' Natasha supplied.

'And you and I will interrogate him' Steve said.

Thor nodded and up above they could hear the sound of a body thump to the floor.

'Natasha go now, put him in the lab' Steve ordered.

-_+++++++++++++++++++++++?+++++++++++++++++++++++_-

Tony's mind was hazy and groggy as started to wake.

He opened his eyes, and was shocked at the brightness.

'_He's awoken' _

'_Get Steve'_

'_Get the drink'_

Tony shuddered awake and flinched and struggled as he realised he was bound.

_No, no I'm not with him again. No I can't be. He let me go_ Tony's mind said.

He looked around and saw he was in his lab, and he was sitting on a chair.

'Uh, guys, I get it now, I've been a jerk and you've paid me back, haha, now let me go' Tony said.

'We're sorry Tony' Natasha said as she appeared from his left, followed by Clint.

'JARVIS!' Tony shouted.

'Is disabled' Steve said from his right.

'Why am I tied up then?'

'We have to find out what's wrong with you Stark, and if we don't it'll affect the rest of the group's performance, especially the Captain Capsicle over there' Banner said and tightened the bonds on the chair. Tony rocked sideways knocking into Banner and he jumped up and smacked into Thor.

Who caught him and chucked him onto the floor. The Avengers winced as they heard a crack emanate from Tony's form.

'We're sorry Tony' Steve said as came over to Tony's form.

'No, no, stop, please stop' Tony sobbed.

'Tony?' Steve said and put a hand on Tony's shoulder.

Tony flinched, and cried out 'please don't'

'We should administer it now' Thor said

'No don't' Tony sobbed and shook.

'Uhm, Thor I really don't think that it's a good idea' Natasha said.

Thor ignored her and injected Tony's arm with the truth serum.

'ARGH!' Tony screamed.

Steve held Tony in his arms as he shook.

'I don't think we're doing the right thing' Banner said.

'Damn straight' Tony said, his voice taught with annoyance and betrayal.

'Stark?' Steve said.

'I am the one and only' Stark sang.

'Oh God' Natasha moaned.

'Stark what's been up with you these past couple of days' Thor said.

'My hero destroyed me'

'What do you mean?' Clint said.

'He told me I wasn't a proper hero, that there was people out there worth 10 of me and they didn't have anything I did'

Steve looked away.

'What else?' Thor pressed.

'That's it Thor' Steve said.

'Loki knew I looked up to Captain America, he was all my father talked about, he even said he was the son he never had, Loki knew my feelings and he broke me'

'Broke you how?' Natasha asked.

'He raped me twice'

The Avengers face's all paled.

'Raped?' Thor said.

'Yes, in my favourite room, he told me I was nothing, said the Avengers didn't care about me, didn't notice I was gone, no-one has ever cared about me, Pepper didn't, neither did my parents'.

All the Avengers were shocked at Stark's outburst.

'He broke you' Thor stated.

Stark nodded and sat up, 'can I have a drink?'

'Sure' Natasha said and went over to the taps to get some water.

She passed it to Steve who pressed it to Tony's lips.

'Favourite room?' Thor asked.

'My Captain America room, I have all the memorabilia' Stark stated with a sad smile, 'but my hero thinks I'm worthless' Tony started to tremble and shake, his arc reactor started to glow brighter.

Something was wrong.

'Tony' Clint said and bent down to Tony's height, 'Tony, look at me'

Tony looked up to Clint, his eyes full of despair and torture, 'Banner, is there any way we can get the truth serum out of him, if we're not careful he'll reveal all of his secrets and I don't think he'll appreciate us knowing them, and if we want to fix Tony, we can't know them' Banner nodded and left the lab to find out.

Tony nodded 'cause that would be rude'

Tony looked at Natasha and said, 'you know Clint fancies you' making Clint protest 'I do not!'.

'Why do humans lie about their feelings?' Thor wondered aloud.

'Because we don't want to be crushed by rejection' Tony answered.

'Is that why you never voiced that your hero was me?'

'Yep'

Steve looked down at Tony's bonds, he untied them.

Bad idea.

Tony ran for the door and ran up the stairs.

'STEVE!' Natasha said.

Steve ran after Tony.

'Uhm, guys' Banner said as he came back into the lab.

'Due to the arc reactor in Tony, truth serum's don't work on him, what he was saying was of his own accord'

Thor looked over at Clint and Natasha.

'You mean, he told my secret for fun?' Clint said.

'You mean you do like me?' Natasha asked.

'Yeah, I do' Clint replied.

'But listen' Banner said, 'it affects him, badly, I think he was reliving his memories, and it will make him weak and ill'

'Have we just made Stark worse then?' Thor said.

'I believe so' Banner replied.

'And the person who made Stark miserable has just gone up to comfort him' Natasha said and the Avengers all ran out of the lab, towards Stark and Captain America.

~~~~~~~~~~_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~::::::::::::::::::::

'Stark!'

'STARK'

Steve ran towards the roof, 'Stark please'

'Go away'

'Stark, look I'm sorry for what I said to you, I just I was expecting to see every ascpect of Howard in you, but what I saw, it was so different, and it scared me, because what I saw, wasn't what I expected. Stark I tried to hide it and it came out as hurtful and insensitive words, I fully understand if you do not want to forgive me, but… Stark step away from the edge'

Tony looked up at Steve, 'why?'

'Because, because you could fall'

'I might not'

'But in case you do'

'Just leave me alone'

'No, you're my friend, I won't leave you, and I will fix you, what Loki did, it's unforgivable, he thinks he broke you, but he didn't because if he did, then you wouldn't have sacrificed your life to save this city, you wouldn't have told us we can stay with you, and you sure as hell wouldn't have hit Loki before he left. Stark, he didn't break you'

'He may not have, but you did' Tony said and backed away from the roof.

'You did that long before I met you'

'What do you Stark?'

'When I was younger, you were all my father would talk about, it was always 'And Captain America did this' and 'Captain America did that', 'boy you are nothing compared to Captain America, he's like the son I never had, someone I could rely on, someone who was a real hero' and that broke me Steve' Tony said and let the tears fall, 'I started to resent my hero, even when he wasn't even there, when you were frozen, he'd take me down to see you and he'd tell me that, you were special and brave and everything I could never be, but that resentment when I saw you changed and I realised straight away what it was, I was in love with you and had been all my life, and you practically through it back in my face' Tony collapsed to the floor, clutching at his arc reactor, his breaths becoming short and sharp.

'Tony? Oh my God! Tony' Steve said and grasped hold of Tony's body, he pressed his com and said 'I need help up here'

'Were on our way Steve, the serum doesn't work on Tony, it makes him weak and ill but it doesn't force him to tell us the truth, he told us all of this of his own accord' Banner's voice said.

'So, he allowed us to know what happened'

'Yes'

'Steve' Tony croaked 'I wanted you to know because I didn't want to be broken, I wasn't me, and I wanted people to help me, why do you think that I shouted at Thor'

'Tony, what's wrong?'

'The reactor, the truth serum you used, it was built for Gods, not humans'

'Is it killing you?'

'Yes'

'Can we stop it?'

'Probably not'

'Christ, are you sure?'

'Nope, I've never really tried to inject myself with truth serum before,'

'Tony, if you are dying then I want you to know, that you are my hero, when I went into the ice, I knew I was going to die, but when you went into the portal not knowing'

'I did'

'What?'

'I knew, I knew it would be a one way trip, but I was broken and didn't care'

'Well you're still my hero, because you saved us, you saved me from the gun men, and you told us what happened between you and Loki, not many people would've done that'

'Doesn't make me a hero'

'Yes it does Stark, goddammit if I didn't love you I wouldn't be saying this'

'You love me?'

'Yes,'

'But why?'

'Because you're a genius, philanthropist, billionaire, playboy, who built something to keep himself alive and an iron suit that helps him save the world' Steve smiled, and lent in to kiss Tony on the lips 'and I can't imagine my life now that I've met you, without you'

'That's good, because I don't think I can either' Tony said, 'my Captain' before passing out.

'Noo!' Steve cried out 'dammit, Tony' he picked up the limp body of Tony Stark and carried him towards his bedroom.

'Steve' Natasha said as the Avengers ran over to the pair.

'He collapsed, he said that the serum we gave him was only meant for Gods, not humans, he didn't know whether or not it would kill him'

'Banner, Barton, contact Fury, say we're on vacation for the rest of the week, Banner if he doesn't agree go Hulk on him, Natasha get the anti-serum, Thor is there any way we can reverse something meant for Gods?'

'Yes' Thor answered.

'What is it?' Steve urged.

'It's to do with the mate' Thor said.

'Quit being cryptic and tell us' Clint said.

'A beloved has to give him their love, and do other stuff which I'm not sure about'

'How do we know who his 'beloved' is?' Clint said.

Steve clutched Tony closer to him, and whispered 'I'll save you Tony'.

Natasha looked over at Steve and Tony, she placed a hand on Clint's shoulder, 'I think we already know'

Steve walked past the Avengers and kicked open the bedroom door nearest him. It was Tony's favourite room. It was the one covered in Captain America memorabilia, Steve smiled, and shut the door. He saw the blood on the duvet and said, 'JARVIS do you think you can get rid of the blood on the duvet?'

'Yes sir' JARVIS said.

The duvet disappeared and five seconds later came back clean, Steve lay Tony onto it and laid next to Tony, the duvet folded over them, he wrapped his arms around Tony and whispered into his ear, 'Tony Stark, I love you and will always protect you, you are more of a hero than I can ever hope to be, I cannot fathom what the guys on the other side of the door are doing but if you do not wake up now, I'll let them in here and show them that you have a Captain America soft toy'

At this Tony murmured, 'can't a guy get some sleep around here without being threatened?'

Steve laughed, 'doesn't look like it no, but seriously I can hear Natasha telling Thor to hush because her and Banner are listening in to our conversation, which is very rude of them and when they get out I may let you annoy Banner into his Hulk state'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah'

'You may?'

Steve smiled and brought Tony closer to him, 'needy Captain Capsicle?'

'You bet'

'So, how did you figure out what to do?'

'Thor said that a beloved has to give you their love, and do other stuff'

'Other stuff?' Tony said with a waggle of his eyebrows, it caused Steve to blush.

'Uhm' Steve gulped 'yeah'

Looking down to see that they were in his favourite room and in his Captain America bedsped.

'This room has lots of different memories for me, some good, some fantastic, I got my letter of acceptance for MIT here, there are some bad, Loki raped me in here, but I guess what I wanna say is Captain, wanna make out?'

Steve groaned, 'hell yeah' and dove in to kiss Tony with a vigorous passion, neither noticed when Thor opened the door and was nearly sick with what he saw.

But it was safe to say that Thor knew more about gay sex than he ever wanted to know.


End file.
